MH/Francois Petra
François Petra (210 points) ST 11 10; DX 11* 20; IQ 14 80; HT 12 20. Damage 1d-1/1d+1; BL 24 lb; HP 15† 0; Will 14 0; Per 14 0; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 5; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 10‡. Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: English (Accented) 4; French (Native) 0; Latin (Accented) 4. Templates and Meta-Traits Boxing - Bare-Knuckle Boxing (Martial Arts; p. MA153) 0. Advantages Clerical Investment 5; Combat Reflexes 15; Extra Hit Points 4 (Affects HP) 8; Fearlessness 2 4; Legal Immunity 2 10; Luck 15; Patron (Light Influence; Modest Budget) 10. Perks: Brave; Style Familiarity (Boxing - Bare-Knuckle Boxing). 2 Disadvantages Addiction (Tobacco; Cheap; Legal; Highly addictive) -5; Bad Sight (Farsighted; Glasses) -10; Clueless -10; Honesty (15 or less) -5; Sense of Duty (Humanity; Entire Race) -15; Stubbornness -5. Quirks: Congenial; Nosy; Teetotal (And lectures other people about alcohol at every opportunity); Vow (Chastity and Continence). -4 Skills Armoury/TL8 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ 2-14; Armoury/TL8 (Small Arms) (A) IQ 2-14; Biology/TL8 (Earthlike) (VH) IQ-2 2-12; Boxing (A) DX 2-11§; Chemistry/TL8 (H) IQ-2 1-12; Driving/TL8 (Automobile) (A) DX-1 1-10; Fast-Draw/TL8 (Ammo) (E) DX+1 1-12‡; Fast-Draw (Sword) (E) DX+1 1-12¶; First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ 1-14; Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) (E) DX+3 8-14; Hidden Lore (Demons) (A) IQ+1 4-15; Hidden Lore (Free Spirits) (A) IQ 2-14; Holdout (A) IQ-1 1-13**; Observation (A) Per 2-14; Occultism (A) IQ+1 4-15; Research/TL8 (A) IQ 2-14; Search (A) Per-1 1-13; Shortsword (A) DX 2-11§; Stealth (A) DX 2-11; Streetwise (A) IQ-1 1-13; Tactics (H) IQ-1 2-13; Theology (Abrahamic) (H) IQ 4-14; Theology (Shamanic) (H) IQ-1 2-13; Wrestling (A) DX-1 1-10§. Techniques: Uppercut (Boxing) (A) 1-11. Footnotes : * Conditional -3 from 'Bad Sight (Farsighted)' when performing close manual tasks. : † Includes +4 from 'Extra Hit Points'. : ‡ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. : § Conditional -3 from 'Bad Sight (Farsighted)' when in Close Combat. : ¶ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'; Conditional -3 from 'Bad Sight (Farsighted)' when in Close Combat. : ** Conditional +4 from 'Coat, Long' when wearing the long coat. Equipment 1× _Basic Gear: Bandages, Cigarette Lighter, Duct Tape, Flashlight, Mirror, Multi-Tool, Notebook, Pencil, Chalk, and Wristwatch. ($100; 1.5 lb); 1× Assault Vest ($900; 8 lb); 1× Ballistic Helmet ($250; 3 lb); 1× Ballistic Helmet Visor ($200; 1.4 lb); 1× Baton (Silver-coating, +200%; Disguised (Crucifix), +400%; Holy, +400%; Fine Quality, *1; $220; 1 lb); 1× Binoculars ($150; 3 lb); 1× Boots, Steel-Toed ($100; 4 lb); 4× Bottle, Filled (Holy Water; $8; 2.4 lb); 1× Brass Knuckles (Silver, +1900%; Holy, +200%; $220; 4 oz); 1× Cell Phone ($100; 8 oz); 1× Coat, Long ($50; 5 lb); 1× First Aid Kit (Good; Good-Quality, +400%; $50; 2 lb); 1× Frisk Gloves ($50; 8 oz); 1× Load-Bearing Vest (20 lbs.; $1184; 21.2 lb); 1× Pump Shotgun, 12G ($510; 9.5 lb); 4× Pump Shotgun, Reload (Rock Salt, +0%; $16; 3.2 lb); 4× Pump Shotgun, Reload (Extra-Powerful, +100%; $32; 3.2 lb); 4× Pump Shotgun, Reload (Silver Shot, +4900%; $800; 3.2 lb); 4× Pump Shotgun, Reload (Holy Water, +200%; $48; 3.2 lb); 1× Radio, Pocket (2 mi.; $50; 3.2 oz); 1× Riot Gear Leggings ($100; 4 lb); 1× Riot Gear Sleeves ($100; 2 lb); 1× Sling (Firearm; $10; 1 lb); 1× Stock ($10; 8 oz); 1× Tactical Light ($100; 3.2 oz). Encumbrance None: Basic Lift 24 lb. Ground Move 6 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 10. Light: Basic Lift 48 lb. Ground Move 4 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 9. Medium: Basic Lift 72 lb. Ground Move 3 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 8. Heavy: Basic Lift 144 lb. Ground Move 2 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 7. X-Heavy: Basic Lift 240 lb. Ground Move 1 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 6. Defenses Parry: 9 (Boxing). Block: 7 (DX). Dodge: 8/10. Eyes: DR 10; HP 2. Neck: DR 2. Skull: DR 14. Face: DR 10. Torso: DR 12/5*. Groin: DR 12/5*. Arms: DR 3; HP 8. Hands: DR 1*; HP 6. Legs: DR 3; HP 8. Feet: DR 6/2; HP 6. Melee Attacks Baton • Swing (11; 9): 1d+1 cr. Reach 1. ST 6. Baton • Thrust (11; 9): 1d-1 cr. Reach 1. ST 6. Bite (11): 1d-2 cr. Reach C. Boxing (11; 9): 1d-2 cr. Reach C. Brass Knuckles (11; 9): 1d-1 cr. Reach C. ST . Notes 5. Kick (9): 1d-1 cr. Reach C,1. Uppercut Boxing (11): 1d-1 cr. Reach C. Uppercut Brass Knuckles (11; 9): 1d cr. Reach C. ST . Notes 5. Ranged Attacks Pump Shotgun, 12G • Shot (14): 1d+1 pi. Acc 3. Range 40 yd / 800 yd. RoF 2x9. Shots 7+1(2i). ST 10†. Bulk -5. Rcl 1. Notes 2; +2 skill for one shell, +4 for 2. Pump Shotgun, 12G • Rock Salt Shot (14): Aff +0 Moderate Pain. Acc 3. Range 10 yd. RoF 2x9. Shots 7+1(2i). ST 10†. Bulk -5. Rcl 1. Notes 2; +2 skill for one shell, +4 for 2. Pump Shotgun, 12G • Slug (14): 5d pi++. Acc 4. Range 100 yd / 1200 yd. RoF 2. Shots 7+1(2i). ST 10†. Bulk -5. Rcl 5. Notes 2. Pump Shotgun, 12G • Holy Water Slug (14): 5d pi++ (0.5). Acc 4. Range 100 yd / 1200 yd. RoF 2. Shots 7+1(2i). ST 10†. Bulk -5. Rcl 5. Notes 2; Holy Water. Pump Shotgun, 12G • High Power Slug (14): 5d+2 pi++. Acc 4. Range 110 yd / 1320 yd. RoF 2. Shots 7+1(2i). ST 11†. Bulk -5. Rcl 5. Notes 2.